Raiden gets his!
by Scorpina
Summary: it seemed there has been a request for one more story of these. So here it is. The Thunder god Raiden has over stepped his bounds once more. But this time, the dragons are as mad as heck and aren't going to take it anymore!
1. Chapter 1

Raiden gets his.

Chapter 1- The determined brother- Matt.

Let's see, where to begin… where to begin…

Well there as been some odd things going about the locker room as of late, and it has nothing to do with Raiden, at least I don't think. Well it all started with Randy Orton, as we all know he has an inner animal of a Wolf as we last recalled. However, due to recent actions and also the fact that everyone keeps calling him a viper he's begun to act oddly. For one thing, he has gone through moisturizer like crazy. Second he seems to walk in a slithering like pattern, and third… well… that happened the night of No Way out. Randy was locked in his room and not even Cody or Ted could get in. "I don't get it, I just went to get him a drink and he locks me out!" Cody explained.

I just happened to be outside of the door when I could smell it in the air, scales, and snake venom. Kane soon walked by and did a full 360 on his heels. "What reeks of snake?" he demanded.

I pointed to Orton's locker room. Kane being the gently soul that he is, wasn't in the mood of playing knock, knock. So he kicked the door down. Randy was in the corner, coiled and demanded that we leave. Kane however wasn't going anywhere as he crossed his arms and explained to Randy his inner animal changed. He just has to settle himself down and change back. "You've done this before Orton. No big deal"

Randy however had a dark secret as he stretched himself out. There was a lump in him. "Either we found the missing repair guy that was suppose to have been half an hour ago, or the circus next door is missing an attraction." I muttered.

"They have a petting zoo!" Orton snapped back. "And… the largest pig in the city according to the sign from what I remember" Orton seemed to have zoned out soon after that.

Cody however turned to me as did Ted. "Dad didn't warn me about this stuff!"

"Well, this isn't the strangest thing to occur, last time when the guys found out they were snakes, they had a contest who could eat the most roasted chicken. Not pretty" I sighed aloud.

So, we now need a substitute for Orton tonight for Shane to have a match. Peachy. Kane however wasn't worried and insisted he will take care of it himself. I had to get ready for the elimination chamber.

Now to catch you fans up on some of the storylines. I turned heel. Majorly as I wacked Jeff in the head with a steel chair at the last event. Since then, we're on a collision course to have a match sooner or later. Caught up? Good.

When I returned back from my… well… I suppose Vince has chalked it up to a mini vacation. I doubt being in the bowels of a dragon and made into a human nest would qualify as a vacation. I certainly wasn't impressed with it. Anyway, I am over it. I am back to a healthy weight and no longer in Kratos' stomach.

Since then, Jeff has distrusted Kratos for what he did to me. But I don't think he fully understand the situation and what has happened either.

Speaking of the kids, it got really crowed in the back, Vince had given us all a choice. Find the kids works behind the scenes, or find somewhere to put them. Sadly, with the way the economy has been, many of the kids went on their own. Yet Kane's kids quickly gave them work. They have all become part of a charity and using the Dragon pearls, there's a lot of needing people out there. So no doubt they are busy. Taker's large brood found themselves with Princess Kitana who kept them busy and fed with Realm jobs. So none of us have to worry about that for long.

As the night wore on, Randy's replacement for the night was John Morrison. Kane got McMahon's permission for the alteration, after seeing a bulgy Randy he had no other choice.

When the event was done and over, I was just finishing showering. Jeff came out of his own quick rinse when Kane came into the room with the biggest grin on his face. "Kratos wants to meet with us on Tuesday!" he said aloud.

I was interested of course, yet Jeff wasn't receptive to the news. "Why?" he asked lowly.

"He didn't say, he just wants to meet with us!" Kane has been acting like a whole different person since he became a grandfather. Naturally the jokes go flying at him since they all call him an 'old man' now. But just remember. Batista has been a grand dad for a few years now.

When Kane left, Jeff turned to me. "Have you thought about it?" he asked aloud of me. I looked to him rather confused as to what he met. Have I thought about what? He instantly knew my odd look and asked "Have you thought about how Kratos is going to repay you?"

"No, I have had other things on my mind Jeff"

"You ought to think of it soon, or else he's going to forget that he owes you big time!" Jeff stormed out of the room soon after. He has yet to forgive Kratos for basically eating me whole and alive, but I am ok. I'm save and I am not digest, which is always a good thing. But how can I make him see that?


	2. Chapter 2 Tuesday

Chapter 2- Tuesday- Matt

We met Kane at our local Cracker Barrel. We grabbed some grub before heading out to see Kratos. "You think I ought to buy a house there? I've spent more time in other realms than in my own house!" I joked aloud.

Kane was smiling, of course Jeff refused to even crack a smile to the joke. "Not funny man" he muttered.

With a roll of his eyes, Kane asked my brother what was wrong besides the obvious fact that he is still upset with Kratos for swallowing me and not telling him about it. "I know that pissed you off, it upset me as well. My own son lied to my face!" Kane stated aloud.

"Jeff. Look, I know what he did was wrong. But I am still here, right now. Let it go" I begged of him.

"I can't" he muttered lowly. "Not until he repays you for what he did, somehow"

There came a sudden flash outside of the restaurant, it wasn't raining or anything. The sudden burst of light, caught Kane's attention as well, next thing I knew Edge and Christian came in through the doors! "Whoa… that was… intense! DO IT AGAIN!" Christian stated.

For those who aren't aware, yes he did come back to the WWE. Christian is part of the locker room and it was Edge's mission to make sure that his good friend is well adjusted to the new WWE style and backstage antics. So far so good. Christian just came back from meeting Randy who was a giant snake man. He came to our seat and stared at Kane intensely. "So…." He said with a sly grin.

"So… what?" Kane asked back.

"When do I get to learn about the animal thing? Edge said he was a dragon because he ate this pearl thingy the Deadman gave him, and then pig people… I got to see the pig people!"

He was like a kid wanting to discover everything. I turned to Jeff and mouthed. "I can't wait to see what happens when Kurt Angle comes back" I got a small smile out of Jeff that time.

"Well, we're going to go meet my son…"

Christian's jaw dropped. "Son!? You got a kid?"

"Are you kidding, Kane had a litter!" Edge announced. "And I mean a hell of a lot of kids in just a few years. Damn"

Christian then begged Kane to come with us, he figured there was no harm and decided to bring him alone. Jeff went reluctantly as Edge decided to come for moral support. We walked out of the restaurant and Kane teleported everyone to the Shokan realm. Christian was blown away by the place and announced how similar it was to Mortal Kombat video game.

We haven't gotten that far in telling him just yet.

Anyway.

Kane took Christian through the castle and gave a brief history as to what happened. He was a dragon, confronted by two sorcerers, killed them, accidently absorbed their powers, face the evil emperor, then his father, then the dragon King and what not. "It's all weird and strange, but hell it's become normal around here" I explained.

What troubled me was the fact that the Shokans were rather upset to the sight of Christian. Besides they haven't seen him before so they don't know how to take to him. We came to the throne room where Kane was welcomed with open arms by the guards. Yet with Christian came through the doors, Eva came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground! She bared her fangs and was ready to literally tear him apart! I had to stop her and say he was a friend. "Eva! Please, he's a friend, he's MY friend!" I announced.

As soon as I said he was my friend, she instantly backed off. I helped him off the ground as he stared in aw at her. "She's beautiful!"

"She was going to tear you limb from limb," Edge said with a smirk.

Eva calmed down as we gave a proper introduction. She apologized for her actions and explained it was her motherly instinct kicking in. Christian leaned into me and whispered. "This is really, for real isn't it?"

"Good thing you weren't hear earlier. I was in the belly of the beast," I explained.

"What beast?"

"That one!"

Kratos came into the room, he had dropped all his weight he had gained and was standing tall and proud as ever. Kane smiled as he embraced his son who oddly enough, now had a pouch on his stomach, apparently it forms when the babies have grown up enough to feed themselves.

He took the kids out and let them frolic. Edge and Christian played with them as Jeff kept his distance. Eva could feel the tension coming off my brother and tired to explain to him that the debt will be paid to him and to me. "Please, just join us in conversation" she begged.

Reluctantly he joined, but there was something odd. Kratos still had one of the kids in his pouch. "I got to show you my son Uncle Matt. This is MJ" Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out one of his sons… who looked like me!


	3. Chapter 3 The clone

Chapter 3- The clone

He had my hair, the same long black hair as I did and my eyes! I stared between Kratos and Eva and tried to make sense of it all. Kane too was rather confused as Jeff was stunned. "He has a kid!?"

"It's part of the reason why we asked you guys to come. Since Matt took care of Eva, she wasn't only absorbing what she needed to eat from him, she got some of his DNA as well. So we named him MJ. Matt Jr." Kratos explained.

Eva smiled as she nuzzled her son and set him down to play with the others. He was the smallest out of all them, but Kratos explain if he keeps eating, he will grow to be the largest. I didn't quite understand that rule, since normally runts of a litter are always the smallest.

Kratos turned to me and reinstated his vow to repay me. "I assure you Uncle Matt, I will pay it forward. And you too Uncle Jeff!"

Jeff was startled as he turned to Kane's son. "Repay me?"

"I lied to you, I must make right on what I did." Kratos explained. However Jeff still wasn't convinced.

It was then when we decided to take our leave. Christian was so thrilled with the new things we were doing in the locker room, he wanted in on it all. "I want to do the whole thing! The pig men, the dragons, EVERYTHING!" he said aloud.

"It's not all fun and games man especially the pig people" Edge explained.

"Why? What do you guys do when you see pig people?" Christian questioned.

Kane pulled our newly reacquainted friend and whispered into his ear. You could see the smile drop on his face as Kane gave the whole yet brief details. "Dude… Sounds awesome!" he announced.

"Wait until Kane changes you and you eat one alive for the first time, then come talk to me!" stated Edge.

Edge wasn't even scaring Christian, if anything. It made him want to be a dragon even more. He began begging Kane to turn him into one, yet Kane refused so far. But Edge already seemed to have a plan in motion.

As our locker room changes and old friends leave as some return, we could only wonder what happens next. Sadly, when Raiden is about. Something is bound to come out of the woodwork.


	4. Chapter 4 The crap starts

Chapter 4- the crap starts.

"All I am saying man is that he owes us, and I doubt there's anyway he can repay for what he has done!" Jeff announced.

It had been like this the moment we got home. Jeff's girlfriend… well… fiancé had learned the truth about us… well she had known for a while anyway. She has given us her opinion on the situation and feedback as well. "Well with your state of mind, I don't think there's a price high enough for you Jeff. No matter what you assume will make you and Kratos equal, you will never feel it" she explained.

We were having parliament in the hot tub… Ok so we had a little celebration in getting Christian back. I invited a few of the guys over and offered them to stay over night. Christian was passed out on the couch as Edge was on the floor, passed out to say the least. "Well, we will think about it ok?" I said aloud.

Jeff rolled his eyes as he got out of the hot tub. Beth was left alone with me. She waited for my brother to be out of earshot before she said. "I expecting" her voice, no higher than a whisper and caught even me off guard! "I haven't told him yet, it's not the right time," she explained.

I nodded and understood. Jeff is more consumed with Kratos right now, this could push him over the edge. She got out of the tub and went to bed with Jeff. I lingered a while longer just thinking things through. But I wasn't alone by any means.

"Hey, nice hot tub!" Looking up was Raiden who had the biggest grin on his face.

"I thought Kane told you to leave us the hell alone, man. Why don't you listen!" I demanded of him.

He only shrugged his shoulders before taking a seat next to me. He pulled up a lawn chair and looked about the deck. "You have done well for yourself"

"Get to the point!" I growled at him. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Raiden and his riddles, besides. Nothing good ever comes out of him just appearing out of nowhere. He fell silent for a bit until he reached for the last beer in the cooler and decided to say for a drink.

He was quiet… too quiet. "Raiden, what the hell do you want?" I demanded of him again.

He stated talking about what happened between Kratos and I and how in the Shokan realm it was a true honor to be the host for the mother to be, and having the father swallow you for protection. But he didn't have to tell me, I LIVED IT! "All I am saying is that don't get be hard on Kratos, the elders are the ones who put him up to it, and Kane raised his son to listen to those older and wiser than he"

"I am not upset anymore with Kratos, I understand. It's Jeff though who is upset"

Then and there, I knew I should have just stuck my foot into my mouth. Raiden turned to me with interest and questioned why Jeff would be upset. After all I was the one who was chose. "Was he jealous that it was you and not him?"

"Oh hell no!" I snapped at him. I watched my words carefully and explained my brother was just worried for me, since he didn't understand the tradition of the Shokan people. He didn't like being lied to.

Raiden only nodded his head to me and claimed he understood completely. "It's a lot to take in at once. But I am sure he will understand soon enough" Just then I saw a twinkle in his eye. One I didn't care for at all.

"What exactly did you mean by that?"

"Well look at the time, I got to go, people to see and lightning bolts to throw. Thanks for the beer. I needed a drink" Next thing I knew, the thunder god was gone and I was left alone. I got out of the hot tub and quickly checked on Jeff. So far, nothing, he didn't do anything.

I gave a sigh of relief and went to bed myself. Yet by next morning, it would be the sound of Jeff screaming aloud along with Beth that woke me from a peaceful slumber…


	5. Chapter 5 Raiden strikes

Chapter 5- Raiden strikes!

I fell out of bed the moment I heard Jeff and Beth screaming aloud. I rushed out of my room in my boxer shorts I might add and saw them lying in bed, scared to death. "What the hell is going… Holy crap! Jeff's scaly!" Christian muttered as he came to see what the fuss was about.

He wasn't the only one in scales though. Beth was too! "Jeff… Matt… what happened to me?" she cried.

Jeff pulled her into his arms and began apologizing endlessly to her. Edge just joined us, I turned to him and demanded he get every dragon he can find and bring them here.

He nodded as he vanished. Christian and I helped Beth down the stairs as Jeff tried to figure out what the hell happened. But I already knew, it was Raiden, no doubt about it the damn bastard! It didn't take long until my room was filled with everyone in the locker room with the dragon animality. Even Batista showed up! When Kane and the Deadman arrived though, all hell broke loose. "What the hell is going on now?" Taker questioned.

I told them the whole story about Raiden, he came last night, talked and left. But we all know there is no such thing as a simple conversation with a thunder god. He has to go and mess it up some how!

Needless to say, Kane was furious! "I told him to leave us alone! And I mean ALL OF US!" he growled lowly.

Just then Beth began to shiver. Her teeth was chattering as she tried to rub her arms. "Are… dragons always cold?" she asked.

Kane looked to Taker, Kane got Beth to lie down on the couch and cover her up with blankets. She wasn't getting any warmer. Jeff was worried. He began to panic as he questioned Kane what was going on. "This hasn't happened to any of us before! NONE OF US! What's wrong with her? What's wrong with Beth!"

"Hardy, calm down" Taker said in his most settled tone. He was just as concerned as Jeff, Kane hadn't seen anything like it until it looked like an idea suddenly hit him.

"Jeff, open your pouch" Kane requested.

It confused my brother greatly, yet he did as asked. Problem was, Jeff didn't have one! "Matt, change and open your pouch" Kane ordered.

I transformed and found I still had mine, yet Jeff… Oh God! "That son of a bitch" I whispered. "He altered Jeff into a Shokan dragon!"

"WHAT!" Jeff demanded. "He can't do that! Kane, tell me he can't do that!"

"He just did." Kane muttered. Next thing I knew, Kane was swearing in a different language, one I never heard of before, but no doubt came from the old soul in him. "I am going to talk to Kitana about this!" next thing we knew. Kane had vanished and went to seek out Princess Kitana.

Taker was left to hold the fort. Beth wasn't getting any warmer. So Christian pulled her off the couch and let her rest in his lap as he wrapped the blanket around them, she began to regain a little heat, but not much. Jeff was still worried sick since he didn't know what was going on. All the guys who have yet to get use to this, wondered how in over their heads they were. Miz, Morrison, Cryme Tyme and Kofi Kingston stood confused and felt rather helpless to watch the events unfold before their eyes.

"What do we do now?" asked Morrison.

"We wait." Muttered Taker, however he seemed to know why Beth was so cold. He asked the guys to leave the room for a moment as he talked to her, Christian had to stay since he was currently keeping her warm enough. I took Jeff off to the side to speak brother to brother.

"We are going to have our hands full" I told him.

He was confused, before he could ask what I meant did Taker call him back into the room. I waited a while longer until Jeff came out and told me he was going to be a dad. Not that this is shocking anyone anymore, but the idea of what Raiden did made Jeff realize what he had to do. Beth needed a warm-blooded host, a fat one at that. Not to mention that he had to swallow them down afterwards to keep them safe, it was the instinct he had right now and couldn't ignore it. "Matt! What am I going to do!"

I didn't have an answer for him, yet when Kane returned hours later, there was a big ass grin on his face. "Boys, you need to come with me… all of you!" he announced.

Something tells me he had done something deliciously evil planned!


	6. Chapter 6 Revenge

Chapter 6- Revenge- Kane.

"HE DID WHAT!" Kitana demanded.

The moment I arrived back at her realm, she knew I was very upset. Her mother Queen Sindel had even gotten into the conversation, stunned and appalled to the thunder god's recent action. Kahn himself was there since he had been dating Kitana's mother and was disgusted. "He went low, too low for my liking!" Kahn growled.

"So what can we do? Can we undo what he did to Jeff and his girlfriend?" I asked.

Sadly, nothing could be done to reverse the change. But there was a grin on Kahn's face, one that spoke a great amount of evil. "Let me get my brother here. Sindel darling, I think you know what to do"

Queen Sindel shared the smile as she summoned her sorcerer Emac to aid her. Kitana looked to me with a grin and questioned if Beth had picked out a host yet, so far no. None of the guys looked cozy enough. It would be a matter of twenty minutes when Queen Sindel returned and Kahn had his brother around his arm. Raiden wasn't suspecting a thing. Quite frankly, never was I. We were invited into the great hall for a feast, things got a little awkward as Raiden was forced to sit next to me. "Oh, Glen, about that thing with Jeff. Look I had a beer and things got a little out of hand…"

"Save it, and you call me Kane!" I snapped at him.

He raised his hands in defeat as he waited for the meal to be served. Emac came into the room with a large bubbling pot. He sprinkled something into it as Kahn explained it was the flaxseed mortals have become obsessed with in keeping healthy. But I knew that look on his face. It was something more. What was strange about Raiden since I haven't seen him in ages, was that he appeared to have gotten younger in his time of absence. Raiden was given the first dish of the odd stew and I found he inhaled it, even more so I could see the look of the dragon in his eyes. "You never told Kane about your little secret. You too have a dragon animality" Kahn said aloud.

Raiden grinned. "It wasn't for him to know"

"It is now," I hissed to him.

I just kept staring on as Raiden down one bowl after another of the stew. He couldn't stop. Even more curious though was the fact that no one else at the table was eating it, Kitana waited until the pot was emptied when it was removed. Raiden's stomach was growling lowly at him in hunger. "I… wasn't hungry when I got here. Now I am"

Next thing I knew metal chains had clasp Raiden to his chair, he seemed rather amused by it. "Cute, what's the prank?" he asked aloud.

"This is no prank!" shouted Kitana. "You have tormented Kane and his friends for the last time! Raiden, we know what you did to Jeff Hardy and his girlfriend. So now, you are going to make it right." Kitana stated.

I watched as Kahn lifted Raiden in the chair and summoned a giant cauldron of bubbling potion. Raiden was protesting all the way until he was dropped into it. Lightning spewed out and all over the room as the mist covered the floor. I stood stunned as Emac summoned servants to fill the table with food. We waited for hours, seriously! As the lightning grew weaker and weaker and the thunder died down, Kahn looked to his watch and kept track of time. "Mmm, I think that's long enough" he then pulled Raiden out, but I didn't notice a difference to him, only the fact that Raiden sounded very hungry.

He spat out the potion and demanded to know what was going on. Sindel fielded that question and explained that Raiden had been rendered mortal for a great period of time. "You are going to make amends to the Hardy Family, for you are going to be the host!"

This shocked me to the greatest degree, but I got to admit… I LOVED the idea. Raiden protested. "You can't do that to me! You just can't! I am a thunder god!" He sounded like JBL there!

"We just did" Kahn snapped back. "Now I already altered your body to become like that of the dragons, you need to start eating brother. Kane, go and get the others and bring them here. This should please Jeff to the greatest degree!"

I was rather excited teleporting back and was quick to whisk everyone back to Kitana's realm. I was gone but only a moment, when I returned, every guy in the room was stunned to say the least. Raiden was ballooning out as fast as Matt did when he was forced into this, Kahn turned to me with a smile and announced he was nearly ready. "We are just getting him large enough to be the host, it will be up to Jeff later on to… maintain him"

"Maintain?" Jeff asked.

Matt explained when he swallows down Raiden, he has to keep eating and ensuring Raiden remains big. So Beth stays warm and feeds off of him for the children or maybe just one baby. We don't know yet.

I then noticed the look on every guy's face, a look of mischief and troublemaking. Christian however was confused. "Why is everyone smiling at this?" he asked of me.

I think he will know soon enough.

It was a while before Raiden crashed to the earth with an over blown stomach. One Matt was all too familiar with. Everyone watched as Beth became entranced with the plump Thunder god but asked aloud if it was normal. "Why am I drawn to him?" she asked.

"Beth, it's ok. It's the dragon side of you. He's to be a host so you keep warm, it's completely safe" Matt explained. "So you go to him when ready, and Jeff will take care of the rest"

"But I don't want to leave Jeff!" she protested.

"Oh you won't don't worry" I stated aloud.

Her dragon mind got the best of her, all the guys watched up close and personal as she somehow got under the Thunder god's skin through his belly button. "Oh… so that's the reason why we have those?" Christian asked aloud.

"Naw, but that does bring back memories" shuttered Matt.

Raiden woke to an aggravated stomach and tried to strike a deal with us, yet when Beth settled, all bets were off. Jeff's eyes began to glow as he smiled deviously. "I think I will enjoy this!" he stated and began to stalk Raiden.


	7. Chapter 7 Kicking and screaming

Chapter 7- Kicking and screaming all the way- Matt

Jeff wasted no time, nor did he hesitate to swallow down the thunder god who kicked and screamed all the way into his stomach. But trouble arose. Raiden was struggling inside causing Jeff to moan aloud. "Just eat Jeff. And make him too full to move, it will solve it" Kahn announced. He went one step farther in getting a swine man that he happened to have off hand. Christian watched as Jeff ate the beast without problem and his stomach ballooned out.

"Oh, so that's what you do with the pig guys… cool!" he said with a smile.

Jeff looked rather pleased with himself yet he still looked confused. "Why don't I feel filled? I feel like I could still eat," he announced.

"Oh, go with that feeling, if you can eat, eat!" I announced to my brother.

Just then the Deadman's arm came over Jeff. "I think it's time we head back home and play a game!" he announced. "You in the mood to play Jeff?"

"Wh… what game?" my brother asked nervously.

"It's one that Hunter and I just invented, it's called Stuff the Hardy Boy! We get you all your favorite and fattening foods and stuff you silly to torment Raiden! You in?"

There was a smile on Jeff's face. "I like the stacker burgers at Burger King, the more meat the better. Fried chicken, pizza…" Jeff began to name off all of his favorites and Beth's favorite food. Hunter was making a list as Kane went to thank Kitana and Kahn for their assistance.

"My brother has over stepped his bounds many times over, but this should make him think twice. So who's the blond kid?"

"Hey!" protested Christian.

"Sorry, all you Canadian wrestlers look like to me, all of them blonds" Kahn announced.

"Christian here wants to be a dragon!" Edge announced aloud.

Kane and I turned to him with a glare. He damn well knows what happens when you say something aloud to Kahn. He'll go and do it! Kahn only smiled as he brought Christian to his side. "You boys go on ahead, I will show Christian around" he announced.

Kane had a bad feeling about this, as did I. But we left to keep an eye on Taker and Triple H on stuffing my brother stupid. Not to mention inform Mr. McMahon he is one less superstar for a while.

Back at home

"WHAT!"

Well it was Kane and I that had to tell Vince what happened. He was peeved that Randy Orton was out and had to be filled in by John Morrison, but now to have Jeff out of the picture just threw him off his rocker. Kane suggested the clones he could make to fill in for the guys, yet Vince was dead set against it. "Fans pay to see the superstars. Not clones of superstars!" that's been his statement for a while, and honesty I could understand his position.

"Jeff can't perform, Raiden messed things up and well… I think you need to see for yourself" Kane announced.

Vince was adamant yet he followed Kane and I down the hall to a locker room. Jeff was sitting down and relaxed as we were shocked to the sudden visitor. Kratos had dropped by and gave a large, soft bed looking thing to Jeff. He didn't come alone of course. At his side was a nineteen year old looking MJ. Who began to look more and more like me! Vince stared between him and I for a while Kane just explained it was a long story.

Mr. McMahon's attention soon shifted to Jeff who laid down with a full stomach. "What did he do? Go on a Realm job?"

Kane sat Vince down and gave him blow for blow what happened to Jeff and how Raiden was behind it. It was basically what happened to me all over again. This worried Vince even more. "If that's the case… then… who…" he slowly trailed off as he stared at Jeff.

"That, would be Raiden" I whispered evilly.

Suddenly a glimmer came to Vince's eyes as he shot off his chair and stared at Jeff, he then turned to Kane and pointed back at my brother. "You mean… he's…" We just nodded to him as the mischievous smirk came over him.

"Jeff… Jeff" Vince whispered as he shook him awake. Jeff snapped out of his sleep.

"Huh… Oh… Hey Mr. McMahon"

Vince took a seat next to Jeff and looked him over oddly. "You look hungry. How about I treat you to something, something big!" he announced.

Jeff's stomach moaned aloud. "No thank you sir. Triple H just got back from Burger King. I ate God knows how many of those stacker sandwiches. And the Deadman had a friend in the fried chicken business. That was damn good chicken. I'm just really tired right now" Jeff drifted back off to sleep, in all honesty Vince looked rather hurt to the idea.

"How come I wasn't told earlier?" he questioned Kane.

"Sir, after his nap, I can promise you, he will be hungry again!" Kratos announced.

"That's how he was," MJ announced with a smirk. Damn the kid had Kane's voice.

"Ok, someone explain why I have a Kane sized Hardy boy!"

Kratos explained that MJ has a bit of my DNA in him, so he is kinda my son… sort of… I think… I don't even know how the hell this works! Vince then smiled. "How would you like to stick around for a while, until your Uncle Jeff is better?"

MJ looked to his father and gave him his blessing. "Ok, but I need to warn you. I am not like my brothers at all Mr. McMahon" MJ turned into his human form in which he looked like me still, yet what trouble us was that he wasn't kidding…


	8. Chapter 8 MJ Secret

Chapter 8- MJ secret- Matt

I was stunned, as a matter of fact, the while room was stunned! MJ in his human form bared his secret. Like his Shokan grandfather, he had four arms! "I kinda got the best of both worlds" he explained the best he could. In his dragon form, they weren't noticeable since he wrapped one set around his stomach. His scales blended the extra limbs to make him look rather misshapen. Come to think of it, I saw little bumps on his sides so it could have been his arms forming at a young age.

Vince however was impressed. A four-armed wrestler was something new and different and no other federation had it! Vince decided to walk and talk with MJ as Kane stuck by with Kratos. "So, how did you hear?" Kane asked.

Kratos said Sindel came to him and explained what happened to Jeff. "I knew I had to help the best way possible. So I had those of the realm who were masters at fabrication create the same bed for Jeff as they did for me. God it's like sleeping on a cloud!" Kratos said.

Well since we got that situated, I decided to go check up on Randy Orton. He was still slithering about, in snake form I might add. But lucky for him, that pig nearly digested and he could turn back to normal soon. "You think he could fit a cow in there?" I could hear Cody whisper as I walked by.

"Hippo at the very least" Ted replied.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" called Orton from down the hall.

I decided to catch up with Randy who was talking with Jericho and Edge. "So you haven't seen Christian since?" he asked.

"Ever since Edge opened his big yap" muttered Chris. "I mean come on man, what the hell were you thinking!"

"He wouldn't shut up about being a dragon, now we won't have to hear from him again about becoming one when Kahn takes it into his own hands! So, he's going to be a dragon"

"Not even you like being one" Randy snapped back. He then got a chill. "Damn, I'm cold, where did Cody put my heating lamp?" Orton slithered away to look for a place to keep warm as I stared at him oddly as he did. Since when did Orton get a heating lamp?

Chris Jericho was wondering the same thing. "Oh sure, just because he's a snake, he gets a heating lamp. Dragons like heat too! The again, where to put it and how to pack it up afterwards?" He was joking of course, but I still wanted to talk to Orton. I did find him on the ramp in the arena. They just tested the pyros and warmed up the metal. He soaked in the heat as he readjusted the lights to shine down on him. He gave a content sigh and savored the bliss.

"You seem happy" I announced.

"You know, I find being a snake is better than a wolf. I don't have to chew my food!" he said with a smirk. "John just went out looking for a heated blanket for me, I keep getting cold and passing out. Not a good thing for me right now. So, why do you keep following me?"

"I just need someone to talk to. Jeff's asleep and I am worried for him and Beth. Raiden really did it this time"

Orton nodded in agreement with me as he coiled himself up abit. "If it makes you feel any better, I much rather be a dragon than a legless creature. You know how long it took me to learn to slither!?" he demanded.

We snickered aloud just as John Cena came calling for me. He only peered out onto the ramp. "Matt! Matt!" he said.

Orton and I turned to face him. "What John?"

"What does Jeff like to eat?"

Something tells me all the dragons are going to want to know this, I got to keep an eye on the situation, the last thing I need is my brother getting stuffed stupid all because of Raiden!


	9. Chapter 9 The rumbling

Chapter 9- The rumbling…

As the week wore on, there was a system worked out. "Ok. Here's how it works. I get to stuff Jeff tonight. Next time he get hungry, it will be Taker's turn. After that…" It was Vince going down the game plan. So far, all the dragons Raiden has screwed over had a chance to stuff Jeff stupid with anything and everything. Jeff on the other hand wasn't complaining, he didn't have to buy any of it and he also get to sit out a while during the process. I was in the locker room with him as he laid on the hand made bed. He was calm, settled and relaxed. "This… isn't half bad," he said aloud.

"Yeah, at least it's not one of us in there" I said with a grin and gently poked his side. "How's do you think Beth is holding out?"

"She's could… I can't explain it but I can feel it! I can feel her comfort… and Raiden's torment" he announced and patted his stomach.

"Have you felt full yet?" I asked.

Jeff admitted he has but he kept eating just to make Raiden suffer more, he was quite bitter at what the Thunder god did to him, and I don't blame him the lest bit. Just then Jeff growled lowly as he swayed himself up onto his feet. "I think I need a snack!" he announced aloud.

Coming into the room like Kramer from Seinfeld was Triple H. "You hungry Jeff?" he asked.

"I could go for a snack"

"Great, come with me!" Hunter literally dragged my brother down the hall and into the catering room. I just rolled my eyes as Christian came into the room.

"I'm a dragon!" he announced proudly.

"How the hell did you become a dragon!?" I demanded of him.

Christian explained that Shao Kahn swapped his inner animal with Edge, so he got the dragon and Edge to the lion. He has already done a realm job and admitted he never felt better. "They told me everything that I needed to know, so I did my realm job and also healed old injuries. It's great! I can fly!"

I was happy for him, but I wondered what else could occur. It all seemed to quite as of late. Really quiet, Christian took notice of my silence. "You ok man?"

"No, it's way too quite" I announced.

"Want me to go knock some stuff over… I can do that if you want!"

"Not that kind of quiet, it's… just not the good kind of quiet." I got up and walked about to clear my head, perhaps I am just being superstitious.

To pass the time, I had to give Christian flying lessons. He knew how to fly for short periods of time, but if he really wants to get his mileage out of it, he needs to learn how to do so in long distance.

When we got back though, things were going stray. We came into the locker room and smelt something burning. "Anyone cooking?" Christian asked of me.

That would be a no. We followed our noses until we came to the catering room. There were smoldering scorch marks all over the place and it came from Jeff! "What the hell is going on here?" I demanded.

Triple H turned to me and explained what happened. "Well, it started out fine. Jeff was in his sixth cheese cake when… he started belching lightning bolts!"

"He what?" I demanded.

"He was burping lightning, no word of a lie, and thunder is coming from his stomach. It's not hungry rumbles Matt!"

I stared at Jeff who was trying to keep his mouth closed, yet that roaring thunder was growing louder and louder in his core…


	10. Chapter 10 the side effect

Chapter 10- the side effect.

It brought every WWE Superstar to a meeting. Vince called it after his office was set on fire. Hunter thought a change of scenery for Jeff would settle him down. Instead the office went up in smoke. It became very odd and worrisome, even for me! Randy was curious as to what was going on and circled Jeff oddly. He heard the thunder echoing in Jeff's gut, but he didn't seem startled.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Kahn said he rendered Raiden mortal!"

"Mortal yes, but that doesn't mean his powers are gone Jeff. They got nowhere to go but up and out. At least be grateful it's your mouth"

It reminded me of the Rocky saying. Piss thunder and crap lightning or something like that. All the guys cringed to the idea as their attention turned to Kahn who nodded to Orton's theory. "It's true, just because he's mortal, doesn't mean he doesn't have powers" he explained.

"So what do we do to stop it? The last thing I need to do is burn down a hotel!" Jeff demanded.

"It's nothing serious, besides, I think you're nearly done with Raiden. I can sense it oddly enough"

"Wait, the night of endless hunger hasn't happened yet. He can't be ready!" announced MJ. And he was right of course. Jeff needed to endure a few weeks of not eating and then the night of hunger. I told the guys about it, Kahn began to look worried.

"Maybe his power wasn't strong enough to give the full effect to Jeff and Beth."

No one in the room liked that idea. "Wait… what does this all mean then!" Jeff demanded.

Kahn remained calm as he explained it would be a matter of time before he has to throw up Raiden, but everything else should go accordingly. But he did have a back up incase if it didn't. Much to Kane's relief, normally the pressure is really put on him. Just then the sound of thunder began to rock Jeff, his whole body shook as Lightning was coming up. "HIT THE DIRT!" shouted Edge.

Everyone ducked down as the biggest and most powerful lightning bolt to escape Jeff came out of him. Luckily Shao Kahn caught it in his hands and absorbed the blast. "Ok that's it, he's come up and out," he announced.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Jeff questioned. "I got a record against Matt in not throwing up. Nearly twenty years and counting!"

"Oh trust me, I have my ways" Shao Kahn looked like he was going to be enjoying this. I turned to Kane and the Deadman, with an uncertain look. Jeff did too and mouthed 'Help me!' to them both.

Kane nodded as he and Taker got up and walked out of the odd meeting, Orton followed of course, I began to wonder why the hell Randy hasn't changed back yet?


	11. Chapter 11 END

Chapter 11- Worry sets in

In the back, Kane and the Deadman were talking to Orton and told him it was time he changed back to normal. However Randy didn't want to, he was having too much fun as a snake. "I can swallow things bigger than my head!" I heard from Randy.

"Yeah, and I'll stuff you stupid so badly you will wish you were normal again!" warned the Undertaker. "You better have two legs again by the next time I see you or we are going to have a stern talking!"

The brothers of destruction seemed very distracted. I couldn't blame them. My brother and his girlfriend are at risk not to mention their child or children at stake!

I spent most of my day worried, as later on I found Randy Orton who was writing the pros and cons of turning back to normal. "Randy, save everyone a headache right now and just change back!"

"Well I can't do it now!" he explained. "If I do I will be butt naked!"

"Where the hell is your clothing?"

"At the hotel. Look, I am saving everyone a hassle here, you either deal with a naked me, or a slithering snake. You decide"

At the moment, I was in no mood to deal with a streaking Orton. I was more worried for Jeff and what the hell was going on with him and Raiden. When Orton slithered away, I heard Kahn calling out to me. Something had happened and I needed to come quickly.

Wasting little time, I followed him back to the arena where on one side of the ring was Raiden, Beth laid in the middle of the ring, cuddled in blankets as Jeff was in the corner. There was the biggest grin on his face as I looked about, demanding to know what happened!

"Well, when Jeff couldn't take the rumbling, Kahn hit the sides of Jeff's stomach. Next thing we knew Raiden came up and out. Beth somehow came out of Raiden and Jeff had a baby!" Morrison explained. "I am very confused right now."

I slid into the ring and saw Jeff was cuddling a newborn in his arms. He regained his pouch and tucked in the baby before his wings came around himself happily. "I have a son Matt" Jeff whispered to me happily. "I have a son!"

I stared at Kahn and Raiden who was glade to finally get out of my brother, he stared at all of us and announced he will never bother us again. "I mean it this time!" he announced and vanished.

Kahn smiled to me and announced. "See, I told you I knew what I was doing!" he said.

That's all well and good, but why the hell does Jeff look bigger? Then again, this whole thing is messed up to begin with.

I was grateful to have my brother back. I spent most of my time in dragon form keeping Beth warm in my pouch. She woke a few hours after the whole thing and was rather shocked to find herself tucked into a dragon's stomach flap. "What… Matt! Where am I? Where's Jeff?..." she began to struggle as I tried to settle her down.

"He's ok, and you had a son" I gently told her.

Beth was stunned. She insisted on seeing Jeff herself, I was more than willing to oblige. Jeff after all was resting right beside me in the bed Kratos bought for him. He was asleep with a smile on his face. Beth crawled out of my pouch and snuggled in next to Jeff. My heart warmed to them as I could feel this was finally over, however the commotion coming from outside made me realize it's never over.

Randy was slithering as fast as he could down the hallway with the Deadman giving chase. He was saying something about a new pair of boots and matching jacket and belt buckle. All I know is when The Deadman is on the hunt, it's best to stay out of his way.

Orton should know better than to push his buttons.

It would be a matter of days before we learned of Jeff's side effect to Raiden's… assistance. He really got a charge out of it….

THE END


End file.
